Pecados del Tiempo
by rogue85
Summary: Un joven enviado desde el futuro llega en el momento en que los Three Lights están por marcharse y trae una alarmante noticia. Un enemigo que creían desaparecido siguió con vida y convirtió el futuro en un mundo distópico y desolador. ¿Podrán las sailors del presente ayudarlo sin perder la cordura, al ver con sus propios ojos aquel infierno? Continuacíon del Capítulo 200.
1. Chapter 1

_**SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE, PERO EL FANFIC SI.**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Warning: Pairing: SeiyaxMinako**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Referencia a un Futuro Alternativo**_

 _ **Continuacion Mitad del Capitulo 200**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Pecados del tiempo**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **ACTO PRIMERO**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Habia oído tantos relatos de esa famosa escena, de labios de sus padres, que al verlo ahora, con sus propios ojos azules, tuvo un dejo de melancolía, por todas esas personas que veía.

Muchas de ellas, a quienes nunca habia conocido, solo oído hablar y otras…a quien su corazón se le estrujaba por el solo hecho de volver a ver, más jóvenes, frescos e inocentes.

Pero sin embargo recordó cuál era su misión, así que no era momento de ponerse triste.

Primero tenía un deber que cumplir.

Se lo debía a todas las personas que habían confiado en él.

Así que fijó la mirada e identificó a todos los presentes, desde su escondite al otro lado de la azotea.

Pudo ver a todas las sailor del sistema solar interno, junto con la princesa de la luna, el príncipe de la tierra, y del otro lado pudo ver a aquella distinguida princesa de Kimmoku, junto a tres personas de cabellera en coleta.

El muchacho escondido sabía que solo tenía que hacer un movimiento, concentrarse y comenzaría a emitir una energía que sería percibida por esas personas, así como también por las otras que habia venido a buscar, las outher.

Todos debían estar presentes, pero lo que tenía que decir era tan delicado, que solo a una podía decirle toda la verdad.

 _A esa misma persona que lo habia enviado desde veinte años en el futuro._

Así que solo hizo un chasqueo, y su energía, una distinguida mezcla de genes desconocidos empezó a manar de él, dándole un brillo dorado a todo el cuerpo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lo que estaba siendo una emotiva despedida entre unas personas que habían peleado de forma férrea y valiente contra la destrucción, en pos de un bien universal, forjando lazos de amistad, con un dejo de sonrisa y tristeza en alguno de ellos, en particular del joven llamado Seiya, quien por azares del destino habia quedado prendado de la luminosa princesa lunar, de pronto se vieron interrumpidos por la sensación de esa energía.

― ¿Qué es eso?―fue Rei, la primera en hablar

―Yo también puedo sentirlo, ¿Qué es esta energía?―añadió Serena, prendida del brazo de Darién

―Es como si viniera a nosotros―agregó la solemne Kakkyu.

Ya no les dio tiempo de seguir hablando, cuando el responsable de ella, apareció ante sus ojos.

Un joven, con una profunda mirada celeste se hizo presente frente a ellos, vestido con una extraña vestimenta parecida a una armadura negra y con un casco al tono.

― ¿Pero quién eres?―dijo Serena, sorprendida

En ese instante y por reflejo de protección, todos los presentes se pusieron frente a ella y Kakkyu, como protegiéndolas.

Era lo mínimo que podían hacer. Un sujeto de aspecto extraño que se presentaba de esta forma no podía ser nada bueno y sea lo que sea, tenían que proteger a las dos princesas.

―! ¿Quién eres, y que quieres?!―dijo Rei, desafiante, quitando de su seno, su broche de transformación.

El joven la miró por un rato, así como a los demás.

Los entendía. Seguro estaban confundidos ante su presencia inexplicable.

―No teman, no he venido aquí a hacerles daño―dijo el chico sacándose el casco revelando una cabellera larga en tono rubio oscuro y alzando una mano para después añadir de forma muy seria―. Soy un enviado del futuro, y necesito hablar de forma urgente con la portadora de las llaves del tiempo de esta época. La situación que he venido a comunicar es de extrema gravedad. Para evitar paradojas no puedo decirles ni mi nombre ni mis orígenes, pero si les revelaré lo que me han enviado a advertirles. Pero antes de eso, debo de hablar con Sailor Plut―terminó diciendo el muchacho de forma muy seria.

Primero la situación se tornó de un silencio sepulcral.

¿De nuevo, alguien venia del futuro?

― ¿Cómo sabemos si lo que dices es verdad?―increpó Lita

― ¿Por qué no nos dices lo que tienes que contarnos primero?, y te lo digo, como líder de las sailor scout del sistema solar interno. Ya después juzgaremos si verdad vienes de donde dices―increpó Minako.

Al oír la voz de la joven sailor de venus, el chico la miró fijamente por un rato, e incluso parecía un poco avergonzado e intimidado, como si hubiese visto un fantasma, pero no tuvo tiempo de mostrar eso porque una voz se oyó desde atrás.

―Es cierto―la voz de Setsuna, serena y potente se oyó desde atrás.

Estaba acompañada de las demás sailor del sistema solar externo.

―Puedo sentirlo y también las llaves de los portales que resguardo pueden percibirlo. Tú no eres de esta época―agregó Setsuna.

Todos se voltearon a ver de vuelta al joven.

― ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?, si ya te diste cuenta que soy de otro tiempo, podrás saber que las informaciones del futuro deben ser oídas con mucho cuidado―respondió el joven recuperando la compostura.

― ¿Setsuna, crees que es prudente?―inquirió esta vez Darién

―Nosotras también vinimos con ella, a apoyar lo que Setsuna ha sentido. Su llave del tiempo no le miente―habló Haruka categórica

El extraño, con su casco en la mano pestañeó un poco, pero enseguida añadió.

―Pues hablemos, no hay tiempo que deba perderse.

La sailor del tiempo asintió, y le hizo una seña que fueran a un sitio un poco más alejado de los otros que los miraban expectantes, para poder conversar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Viéndolos desde donde estaban ellos, al extraño joven y a Setsuna charlando, y los minutos que pasaban, se dedicaron a acomodarse y sentarse por allí, esperando y observando.

Resultaba un poco tedioso solo sentarse y mirar.

Pero no tenían más remedio.

Menos mal, el sol ya habia caído y no arreciaba el calor.

Vaya, lo que se suponía iba a ser una conmovedora despedida, se habia terminado por convertir en algo extraño.

Seiya, Taiki y Yaten estaban posados por una de las barandas. Los dos últimos con los brazos cruzados y el primero con sus ojos fijos en las personas que conversaban.

Kakkyu estaba de espaldas con los ojos cerrados como si meditara.

― ¿Qué opinan, creen que estemos ante un nuevo enemigo? ¿Cómo es esto que estamos frente a alguien del futuro?―increpó Yaten, con sus ojos verdes desconfiados. Él no terminaba de aceptar lo que habia visto. Se suponía que a estas horas ya debía estar en su querido Kimmoku.

―No lo sé, pero ese joven tiene unos ojos y un aspecto que no me dice mucho de este tiempo. Pero si parece ser un terrícola, viendo sus maneras parece serlo. Pero tiene un poder extraño, eso sí es raro, para cualquier terrícola común y corriente―meditó Taiki

Seiya seguía callado.

―No sé porque tengo la extraña impresión de haber visto a este joven en algún lado―añadió de repente, como si se le saliera del análisis del rostro del joven misterioso.

Kakkyu no dijo nada. Pero su experiencia y madurez le decían en su interior, que ese chico, si bien podía ser terrícola, tenía mucho del aura de las estrellas. Prefirió guardarse ese pensamiento.

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

―Si viene del futuro, tengo una teoría―dijo de repente Rei, quien estaba de brazos cruzados, provocando que sus compañeras la miraran―. Pues que se trata de algún hijo de Serena y Darién, ya tuvimos la experiencia de ver a Rini, así que no sabemos lo que pudo haber pasado después.

Lita que sentada sobre sus piernas.

―No lo sé, aunque es muy posible, pero no puedo creer que el futuro este de vuelta con problemas, pero quizá tengas razón, y sea algún hermano de Rini, ese aura que tiene no puede tener cualquier persona.

―Esa armadura es muy particular―agregó Amy―. No parece hecha de algún material o elemento conocido de la tierra―agregó la sailor de mercurio, analítica.

― ¿Creen que podría ser otro descendiente mío y de Serena?―increpó Darién

―Pero se ve muy diferente a Rini―agregó Serena

―Yo solo diré que creo en lo que Setsuna sintió. Un terrible movimiento en el portal del tiempo. Por eso la acompañamos―apuntó Haruka

Todos los demás seguían callados y observando.

―Yo no creo que ese chico sea de los malos. Tiene los ojos muy tristes, como si hubiese visto mucho dolor y cosas horribles, no lo sé, pero verlo, me da…una nostalgia extraña―apuntó de repente Mina, muy seria, como muy pocas veces podía serlo.

―Debemos esperar que terminen de conversar―agregó Luna

― ¿Qué tanto le estará diciendo?―añadió Artemis

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al verse a unos metros considerables de los demás, para que no pudieran oírlos, fue que Setsuna y posando sus ojos en el chico de ojos celestes, fue ella quien habló primero:

― ¿Cómo viniste?, si bien mi llave tuvo una tremenda variación de energía, porque evidentemente hubo un movimiento entre épocas, la única que podría haberte enviado fui yo. Sin la llave de Cronos es imposible.

El joven sonrió.

―Eres perspicaz, como en esta época como en la mía, _Plu_.

Setsuna abrió algo sus ojos, al verse llamada con ese apodo tan íntimo y familiar.

El chico decidió tomar confianza.

―Quizá para ti en esta época, te resulte increíble, porque se supone que tu manejas el portal del tiempo, pero de dónde vengo los mismos se han visto seriamente dañados, y he logrado venir aquí desde 20 años en el futuro en línea recta gracias a esto―sacando de sus ropas, una llave dorada muy conocida para Setsuna, pero claro, éste se veía como un poco más ajado o antiguo.

Setsuna se palpó el bolsillo, y quitó la misma llave que llevaba el joven en las manos. Bueno, más brillante que la otra, pero sus ojos de guardiana del tiempo no la engañaban. Era la misma llave.

Eso no era posible. Parpadeó con mucha confusión. Eso era imposible, y por primera vez se asustó mucho. No podían existir dos llaves. Eso quería decir que las cosas que podía decirle el joven podían ser peores de lo que ella pensaba.

―Necesito toda la información que puedas darme. Y no temas por mí, sabes que tomaré la información que me pases de la forma más responsable posible―insertó Setsuna.

―Tu yo del futuro de _dentro de 20 años en línea recta_ fue la que me envió, pero por culpa de un terrible enemigo, tú no pudiste mandarme por ti sola, tuvimos que usar muchos años de energía acumulada, para crear un nuevo portal y enviarme. Pero primero, me presentaré, _me llamo Sigfrid_ y de seguro te preguntas, porque emano esta energía, la razón es sencilla, y es porque soy hijo de una guerrera del sistema solar interno y de un guerrero estelar. Y si he venido aquí, porque tengo una seria advertencia que hacerles, así como también para pedirles su ayuda― con sus ojos celestes, vibrantes lleno de dolor.

―Continua―asumió Setsuna.

―Según la cronología de mi época, ustedes acaban de vencer al Caos, y salvar a Galaxia de su dominio, pero la verdad es que el Caos sobrevivió, ocultándose como una plaga―dijo el muchacho apretando su puño de la rabia―. Y lo hizo dentro del cuerpo de la persona más inesperada: Sailor Moon o la princesa de la luna.

― ¿! Que?!―se sorprendió Setsuna

―Fue horrible me han dicho. Esto quiere decir que el Caos está oculto y dormido en estos momentos dentro de su cuerpo, y terminaría por despertar por completo dentro de exactamente seis meses y cuatro días, dominando por completo la voluntad de la princesa. Fue horrible, me relataron mis padres. Pocos sobrevivieron a ese horrible despertar del caos en la princesa. Solo quedaron mi madre, tu, Galaxia, Rei y Hotaru, que apenas lograron sobrevivir y con ellas se inició una resistencia ante el terrible dominio del Caos, que usaba el poder de la princesa. Pronto mi padre y sus hermanos volvieron de Kimmoku, y se unieron a la Resistencia. Habia mucha esperanza que la princesa aun pudiera tener consciencia, y se logró por un momento que ella alcanzara superar al caos, y logró despertar, y en pos de los horribles sucesos, la princesa decidió tomar una decisión que creyó sería suficiente, así que ella misma se quitó la vida, pensando que así, el caos también se iría.

Setsuna ya estaba muy horrorizada.

El chico siguió relatando.

―Pero no funcionó, pero eso no supieron los guerreros sobrevivientes hasta mucho después. La princesa murió, pero el caos consiguió ocultarse de nuevo. En ese periodo de reconstrucción, fue que nací yo, y al poco tiempo nació mi hermana Hilda. Yo ya tenía la capacidad de recordar y entender, cuando el caos volvió a resurgir, y esta vez tomó a Hotaru, iniciándose otra guerra sin igual. Mis padres y el resto de los guerreros que quedaban no tuvieron más remedio que volver a luchar―fue ahí que el joven volvió a echar unas lágrimas a través de esos ojos celestes cristalinos.

―El caos habia hecho tanto daño, que ni siquiera podían viajar a través del tiempo, porque los portales estaban dañados, pero nunca olvidaré la valiente lucha de esos guerreros que movieron esa resistencia por años, liderados por mi padre que planeaba con los miembros la forma que podían viajar al pasado, pero fueron cayendo de a poco. Mis tíos, Rei y Galaxia fueron los últimos en caer cuando el Caos en el cuerpo de Hotaru encontró las bases de la Resistencia y atacó―se limpió una lagrima―. Mis padres nos pusieron a salvo a mí y mi hermana, pero mi padre no sobrevivió. Yo no tenía más de catorce años, pero jamás olvidaré que mi padre dio su vida por salvarme en ese momento, porque confiaba que yo pudiera entrenar más y usar mis poderes, para venir al pasado y hacer esto.

― ¿Qué pasó después?―volvió a preguntar Setsuna, con la boca casi seca

―Mi madre y tu lograron vencer el poder de Hotaru luego de un tiempo, con mucho dolor, porque tuvieron que matarla. Pero las cosas se pusieron peor, porque el Caos encontró un recipiente poderoso para encastrarse de nuevo: _mi hermana Hilda_ ―volvió a apretar sus puños―. Mi hermana es muy poderosa, hasta ese momento nunca habia conocido el potencial de ella, porque ella nunca habia sido entrenada como lo fui yo por mi padre y por ti. Mi madre quedó devastada porque no supo cómo pelear contra ella, pero Hilda ya estaba enteramente dominada por Caos y en un momento de distracción, éste maldito usó los sentimientos de mi madre para hacerla confiar y matarla. ¡Fue espantoso!, pero fue ahí que el cristal de estrellas que mi padre habia creado junto con mis tíos, habia logrado para ese tiempo, juntar suficiente energía estelar, y allí usando eso más la llave de Cronos es que vine aquí.

Setsuna estaba paralizada. Habia acabado de oír el peor relato de horror de su vida. Se llevó las manos a la boca, casi temblando.

Nada de los "previstos" pasaría.

Nada de congelamientos, ni siglo 30, nada de ascensiones a un trono, nada de la pequeña Dama. En ese horrible futuro todos estaban muertos.

Y según lo que oía, para cuando el joven habia venido de su época, los únicos sobrevivientes combatientes eran su yo del futuro y ese joven.

El chico volvió a hablar.

―Es por eso que vengo aquí, en memoria de todos los caídos y nuestra Resistencia, a pedirles que ahora que tienen oportunidad que la princesa pueda detener al caos que tiene alojado en su cuerpo y del cual no sabe nada. Es débil ahora, y podrán destruirlo fácilmente. Y también…vengo a rogarles que vengan conmigo al futuro, a salvar lo que queda de nuestro tiempo, y liberar a mi hermana. Con el poder de todos se podrá. Conmigo y Plu no podemos hacer nada solos. Pero estamos seguros que si todos ustedes vienen, podrán derrotarlo fácilmente. Será fácil que regresen porque los portales del tiempo y tu llave todavía funcionan. He venido a rogar por esa ayuda. Mi padre dedicó parte de su vida a crear ese cristal de energía para lograr que yo viniera aquí, él tenía fe y esperanza en todos ustedes.

Setsuna tragó saliva.

―Tenemos que alertar a los demás de todo esto, y poner de sobre aviso a la princesa―mencionó la mujer volteándose ligeramente.

―Espera, Plu…voy a rogarte de la manera más atenta que tengas cuidado cuando cuentes esto a todos. Ya te habrás dado por mis palabras que mis padres están entre ellos, y en estos momentos, su unión es algo impensable y extraño. Así que ten mucho cuidado al decirles acerca de mi identidad y mi hermana. No me gustaría que tuvieran un shock al ver a un probable hijo del futuro.

― ¿Probable?―mencionó Setsuna.

―Mis padres se unieron en razón de la resistencia, al verse tan solos en medio de tanto dolor. Si detenemos al caos en estos momentos en esta era, es posible que ellos no se junten. Igualmente no alteraría mi futuro alternativo, ya que por culpa del Caos, mi línea de tiempo ya está establecida y no podrán revivir los muertos ni cambiar nada de lo ya hecho. Eso mismo fue lo que tú yo del futuro me explicó. Y soy consciente de eso.

―Entiendo―lo miró Setsuna de forma consternada―. No hace falta que me digas quienes son tus padres, aunque parezca raro, puedo ver mucho de ellos en ti.

― ¿Ya sabes quienes son mis padres?

La mujer asintió.

―Puedo sospecharlo. Y si, tus padres son personas muy valientes. Y estoy segura que aunque no sepan tus orígenes, querrán ayudarte en tu tiempo.

―Confieso que al verlos aquí, en esta época, me resultó muy emocionante. Volver a verlos es algo que me removió el corazón. Mi padre siempre fue un hombre que peleó y creyó en mí, y mi hermana. Mi madre luchó por la Resistencia hasta el final, y sobrevivió para protegernos unos años más luego de la muerte de mi padre. También poder ver a todas personas que no pude conocer, porque murieron antes de que yo naciera o tuviera la capacidad de recordar―murmuró el joven, no pudiendo evitar mirar a las personas que los esperaban a prudente distancia, expectantes de esa conversación.

Sus ojos celestes se posaron en ese instante en esas dos personas, que ahora mismo estaban posados, un poco lejos ahora uno de otro, pero que no imaginaban que estaban frente a uno de sus hijos que habia venido del futuro.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Se fijaron?, ese chico y Setsuna nos están mirando―añadió Rei

―Insisto que tiene los ojos más tristes que haya visto―agregó Mina

―No puedo siquiera imaginar lo que pueda estar diciéndole―agregó Amy

En ese instante, todos se incorporaron ya que vieron a Setsuna y al joven acercarse. Al parecer la charla habia acabado y venían a traer las noticias al grupo que seguía esperando.

El chico caminaba con su casco en la mano, junto a Setsuna que venía caminando. El rostro de la guardiana del tiempo se veía pasmado y con signos de agotamiento. Muy seria.

―Lamento mucho que lo hicimos esperar tanto―Setsuna habló dirigiéndose al grupo―. Pero ahora les contaré todo lo que este joven me ha dicho, y quiero que estén atentos, porque esto es serio, y muy grave.

Ante la mirada impávida y pasmada de todos, Setsuna comenzó su relato, cuidando bien de resguardar el origen del joven hasta incluso su verdadero nombre, hasta las funciones de sus padres, para evitar probables suspicacias y preguntas.

Mientras ella narraba, el joven de cabello rubio castaño y ojos celestes observaba a esas personas. Habia oído hablar tanto de ellos. Miró a sus propios padres, muy jóvenes, lozanos y con aspecto feliz. Trajo a la memoria algunos de los audios que su padre le habia dejado a él y a su hermana.

Miraba a estas personas y creía conocerlas de toda la vida.

Y eso que solo a unos cuantos pudo llegar a tratar y conocer en su época distopica.

Miraba a su padre de reojo, y reconocía los ojos de su desdichada hermana Hilda en las de él. Miraba los ojos de su madre y reconocía los propios.

Luego de casi una hora de relato, Setsuna terminó de contar y revelar gran parte de la verdad traída por este joven.

―No puedo creerlo…―se echó al suelo Amy

―Es horrible. Ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo―tartamudeó Rei

―No puedo creer que mis amigas, Darién…casi todos, mueran por mis propias manos..―se echó al suelo Serena

El horror era evidente en todos.

―Al final yo misma seré usada como recipiente del Caos...―se horrorizó Hotaru

Fueron minutos de una tensión y un silencio abrumador, hasta que Haruka habló.

―Es evidente que todos estamos consternados con estas revelaciones. Pero no es tiempo de lamentarse y debemos sacar ventaja del privilegio que nos dado este joven. Si Caos se quedó dentro del cuerpo de nuestra princesa y está débil y dormido, ella misma junto al cristal de plata es capaz de sacarlo y destruirlo. Y si hace falta, también estamos todos nosotros.

―! Es cierto!, no podemos lamentarnos, si estamos a tiempo de solucionarlo gracias a este chico―arguyó Mina, mirando al joven del futuro y guiñándole un ojo, haciendo sonrojar a este.

―! No se exalten, si hemos de hacer algo, no lo haremos aquí, vamos al templo. Si todavía este maldito caos anda por aquí, pues nos aseguraremos de acabar con el ahora―apuntó Rei

La mayoría asintió.

Solo Mina, que estaba parada cerca del joven con el casco en la mano.

―No quieres decirnos tu nombre ni tu edad, pero acabas de darnos información que nos podría salvar, lo menos puedes venir con nosotros.

La rubia colocó una mano en el hombro del chico, haciendo que el joven Sigfrid quedara ligeramente pasmado.

 _Ese contacto._

―Creo que nosotros deberíamos quedarnos también y ayudar―agregó Seiya, incluso antes que la propia Kakkyu hablase―. Después de todo, se los debemos a todos ellos, también.

Los demás Kou asintieron, y junto con la aceptación de la princesa, tomaron la decisión de quedarse y ayudar.

Solo Yaten se acercó al oído de Seiya.

― ¿Quieres ganar más tiempo para estar cerca de ella, no?, por poco no se compromete frente a tus ojos, y tú, aquí, esperando el milagro.

―No seas tonto. No es por eso. Aunque no me creas, siento curiosidad por lo que pueda seguir diciéndonos ese muchacho―agregó algo serio, colocándose las manos en el bolsillo.

El joven del futuro lo observaba. Aunque la Plu de su época le hubiese dicho que habia cosas que debía disimular, no podía evitar posar su mirada en esas dos personas que no sabían ni tenían idea que eran tan importantes para él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

El procedimiento en el templo fue sencillo. Juntas tenían mucho poder, tanto las sailor del sistema sola interno como las del externo, y eso que contando el cristal de plata, y hasta el dorado de Darién, era evidente lo que iba a suceder.

Y también le dieron la razón al joven de armadura que observaba atento, ya que al mínimo roce de poder luminoso con el dejo de caos dormido en el cuerpo de la princesa, una fuerza oscura, aunque no muy fuerte salió del cuerpo de Serena, lo que fue aprovechado por las guerreras que habían unido sus manos para crear un campo de energía para evitar que esta volviera a escapar, y fue allí que Serena, tomando su cristal de plata, esta vez definitivamente lo hizo desaparecer.

Ya dando lugar a ninguna duda de que no habia quedado ni atisbo del caos.

―Ha desaparecido…―fue el joven del futuro quien habló―. No ha quedado rastro de esa energía oscura.

―Así es. Es cierto lo que nos dijiste, este rastro oscuro que quedó dentro del cuerpo de la princesa―añadió Setsuna, viéndolo con satisfacción.

Fueron instantes de cierta algarabía. Acababan de romper una amenaza antes de que comenzara. Y además era silenciosa con un potencial destructivo enorme, así que lo que vino a decir ese muchacho del futuro era cierto.

―Entonces, habiendo derrotado al Caos ahora… ¿en tu tiempo no deberían mejorar las cosas?―preguntó Seiya al joven extraño

―No―se apresuró a responder Setsuna―. Los portales permitieron a causa del caos, la creación de un futuro alternativo que ya no puede cambiarse, un futuro del cual proviene este joven. Nosotros salvamos nuestra línea de tiempo y es probable que todo lo que sabemos, se cumpla. Pero la de él no.

―! Eso es terrible!―se apresuró en decir Mina dirigiéndose a Serena―. No importa que esté prohibido romper líneas de tiempo, nosotros no podemos dejar de ayudarlo. Su hermana nos necesita. Nosotros nunca dimos la espalda a quien alguna vez haya pedido nuestra ayuda.

Serena quedó sorprendida. Y las demás también. Los kimmokianos observaban atentos a su vez.

Pero fue finalmente cuando el joven rubio se adelantó unos pasos y se arrodilló frente a Serena, que las cosas habían quedado más que patentes.

―El poder que he visto aquí es mucho más fuerte de lo que me describieron en mi tiempo. Es por eso, que les ruego de su ayuda, para salvar mi tiempo. He venido usando energías alternativas legadas por mi padre en pos de esta misión, él sabía que aquí, en esta época, podría encontrar personas poderosas, encontraría a la legendaria Sailor Moon, así como a otros guerreros. Les suplico que me ayuden. Ustedes podrán hacerlo.

Un ligero viento pasó por el frente del joven que tenía sus ojos celestes fijos en Serena.

Mina quiso decir algo, ya que estaba sumamente conmovida por el ruego del joven, su corazón se habia estrujado ante aquella suplica, pero se detuvo.

Finalmente luego de unos segundos que a todos les parecieron eternos, Serena habló con una autoridad que no dejaba lugar a dudas de su investidura.

―Iremos a tu tiempo. Y haremos lo posible por salvar a tu hermana y a tu época. Es nuestro deber y vamos a cumplirlo. Te lo prometo.

Sigfrid abrió mucho sus ojos de la sorpresa y una alegría esperanzadora.

En su interior no dejaba de pensar.

" _Es cierto, la princesa de la luna es tal cual me la habían descrito mis padres_ "

―! Prepárense guerreras, volveremos al futuro de nuevo!―exclamó finalmente Mina levantando sus manos.

Una nueva batalla en un desolador futuro alternativo acababa de empezar.

Y estaban dispuestas a librarlo.

De nuevo vencerían al Caos.

Y devolverían su hermana a ese joven.

* * *

 ** _CONTINUARÁ_**

* * *

 ** _Notas._**

 _Me gusta montón el Minasei, y pues ahora no me aguanté y me vine con uno de futuros alternativos y distopicos llenos de desgracia_

 _Bueno, aqui me tienen, y la gran inspiracion es obvia, el legendario Mirai Trunks de dragon ball z . Soy una copiona.  
_

 _Bueno, en este caso decidí utilizar un futuro distópico con referencias a Minako/Seiya._

 _Para recrear las imagenes del chico del futuro y de su hermana decidí usar las imagenes de Saint seiya, Sigfrid e Hilda como los sufridos hermanos de este futuro alternativo y donde es Sigfrid quien viene del futuro para alertar a todos del desastre del Caos, de lo que hubiese ocasionado._

 _Primero tomando a Serena, y asesinando a la mayoria, y luego del suicidio de ésta, a Hotaru.., para despues tomar a Hilda, la hermana de Sigfrid o sea el asunto es bien oscuro y cruel._

 _Este fic tiene un capitulo más, y alli veremos el viaje a ese futuro alternativo, y veremos mas de las referencias de los padres de Hilda y Sigfrid y un poco más de lo que fue la resistencia._

 _Sé que es un fanfic extraño, pero quiero que sepan que lo hice con todo mi cariño._

 _Me gustaria conocer sus opiniones al respecto y les agradezco el tiempo que usaron para leerlo._

 _Les envio un abrazo y ya viene el 2do y ultimo capitulo de esta historia._

 _BESITOS._

 _Paola._


	2. Chapter 2

**SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE, PERO EL FANFIC SI.**

 **Warning: Pairing: SeiyaxMinako**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Referencia a un Futuro Alternativo**

 **Continuación del Capítulo 200**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pecados del tiempo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ACTO DOS**

 **.**

 **.**

Les tomó un día prepararse para ese viaje al futuro, uno que ni imaginaban que existía, al verse obnubilados en su momento por aquel luminoso Tokyo de cristal del siglo 30.

Al final, decidieron que los que se quedarían serían las sailor del sistema solar externo como Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru. Setsuna tampoco iría, ya que habia dicho que en caso de que necesitasen ayuda, ella abriría los portales del tiempo, para que las outher vayan en auxilio de las otras.

Darién tampoco iría. Él era el guardián de la tierra, y no podía ausentarse.

Los Kou o sailor starlights no tenían por qué ir, pero no pudieron evitar que Seiya quisiera unirse a la misión. Al final, fue Kakkyu quien se lo permitió porque el joven se habia puesto muy insistente.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Desolador._

 _Tétrico._

 _Oscuro._

 _Con un clima de terror reinante y pocos atisbos de vida._

Fueron las primeras sensaciones que tuvieron los viajeros del tiempo apenas pisaron aquella época.

Setsuna del presente les habia abierto el portal con su llave y ahí estaban.

 _Era peor de lo que imaginaban._

Prácticamente estaban pasmados ante aquel clima.

―Los que seguimos con vida, estamos dentro de una ciudad bunker subterránea, con la resistencia que habían liderado mis padres cuando estaban vivos―dijo el joven Sigfrid volviéndose a sacar el casco, y a modo de romper ese clima de horror que veían en los rostros de las guerreras y en Seiya.

Finalmente un grito se oyó desde cerca.

―! Eres tú, has vuelto!―

Y la mujer que apareció resultó muy familiar, y diferente a la vez.

Setsuna de este futuro alternativo seguía siendo la dama alta y portentosa que conocían, salvo que ahora llevaba el pelo muy corto, y vestía una especie de mameluco distintivo con una R escrita en rojo de emblema.

 _Símbolo de la Resistencia._

La madura mujer dio unos pasos hacia atrás al verlos y Sigfrid fue junto a ella, ya que casi se cae de espaldas.

―Son ellos, y han venido contigo, Sigfrid…―bajito para que solo él pudiere oírlo

―He visto su poder, es igual como me lo describiste tu―respondió el joven

La mujer de ojos carmín posó su mirada en _dos_ de los recién llegados.

― ¿Ellos también?―añadió Setsuna, mirando en especial a esos dos miembros de esa comitiva del pasado.

Sigfrid en ese momento no pudo contenerse y abrazó a su mentora y única sobreviviente de aquel pasado esplendoroso que ahora ya no existía.

―No sabes cómo me emocioné por el solo hecho de volver a verlos…no pude detener el que vinieran―le murmuró Sigfrid

Finalmente rompieron el abrazo y se acercaron al grupo de guerreras.

―Princesa…sailor scouts…ya me habrán reconocido. Esto que ven ahora es lo que quedó de nuestra luminosa tierra―habló esta Setsuna señalando el sitio desolador―. Luego de 20 años de lucha, yo soy la última sobreviviente de esta guerra, y junto con este joven somos los únicos miembros con poderes de la resistencia. Su hermana ha sido tomada por Caos, y éste aprovecha sus poderes. La gente que vive en los subterráneos sobreviven de milagro, pero la verdad que yo y él cada vez soportamos menos las batallas. He visto con mis propios ojos caer a todos mis compañeros….así que no puedo negar que volver a verlas a ustedes…. _me da tanta nostalgias_. Como ustedes saben yo ya no soy una sailor, pero sigo teniendo poder, aunque lamentablemente, ya no puedo ni siquiera sortear una lucha con el enemigo.

Serena se adelantó, casi arropada por las lágrimas.

Se sentía doblemente responsable, ya que en ésta época, habia sido ella quien habia albergado al Caos, y asesinado a casi todos.

Se habia dicho así misma que ya no debía volver a llorar nunca más, pero no pudo y finalmente se arrojó a los brazos de aquella sufrida Setsuna, que poco tenía ya de esa Setsuna que habia quedado en el presente.

Esta Setsuna que habia visto caer una a una a todas sus compañeras. Una que habia visto tanta muerte y desolación, sumado a una tremenda desesperanza.

Se le veían los surcos de los ojos y los labios. Y el paso de los años devastadores y dolorosos que habia vivido, se le notaba través de sus sufridos ojos carmín.

Serena solía ser despistada, pero pudo notar la mancomunion que existía entre aquel joven y esta Setsuna.

Quizá por eso mismo, que habia sido a la Setsuna del presente a la primera que habia buscado y contado toda la verdad.

Pero ahora no cabía duda, después de ver todo estos estragos y devastación. Y que ella, como princesa de luna, no habia podido protegerlos, arrastrando a todos, por no haber podido descubrir en su momento que el Caos habia aunado dentro de su cuerpo y solo saberlo por una alerta del futuro.

No merecía ser llamada princesa, y ser objeto de tanta protección, si al final, seria ella, quien terminaría asesinando a la mayoría.

Abrió sus ojos con determinación.

¡Basta de piedad en esta época también, acabaría con el Caos como dé lugar y salvaría a la hermana de este joven valiente, hijo de otros caídos!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Esa noche, Setsuna y Sigfrid les sugirieron pasar la noche, y que mañana irían por Caos.

Setsuna quiso replicar que no era necesario, pero luego se dio cuenta de que las acciones de su querido protegido tenían algo oculto.

La ciudad subterránea albergaba a mucha gente, que habia sido rescatada de las superficies y vivían aquí. Eran la Resistencia, aunque bastante golpeada, porque con el tiempo muchos de sus líderes principales habían muerto.

Cuando aquellas personas venidas del pasado, caminaban adentrándose al sitio secreto, podían ver ese síndrome de aflicción en los ojos de las personas.

 _Ruina, angustia, desamparo, tristeza, dolor, pesar..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sigfrid habia ido a buscar algo de agua en uno de los salones, que antaño se usaba para el comité de defensa. Le gustaba ese lugar, le traía muchos recuerdos cuando asistía con sus padres que peleaban con desesperación con el resto de los guerreros en pos de esta resistencia.

Le gustaba ir ahí cuando estaba solo, y podía encender uno de sus más grandes tesoros.

Los audios que le habia dejado su padre a él y a su hermana. Es como si supiese que en algún momento iba a morir antes de ver el final de todo este desastre.

Esa voz le tranquilizaba mucho. Le hubiese gustado que su madre también le hubiese dejado algo parecido.

Encendió el aparato y las notas de voz de su padre, empezaron a salir.

Con esa voz aguda, que un tiempo atrás hasta sirvió para cantar canciones.

 _Nuestro plan tendrá éxito, hijos míos._

 _Ya lo verán. Yo mismo estuve perdido por mucho tiempo, pero fue la madre de ustedes quien me enseñó que todavía tenía mucho por hacer, pero esta esperanza no fue más firme hasta que nacieron ustedes. Me convirtieron en padre, en un mejor esposo y en un hombre diferente. Me dieron ese coraje de desear lo mejor para ustedes y el resto de nuestra resistencia…_

Pero lo apagó en un reflejo cuando sintió unas pasadas.

―Disculpa ¿te molesto?

Sigfrid se alertó ligeramente porque la que habia llegado era nada menos que Minako, la sailor venus del pasado.

―No…yo solo…―atinó a responder el joven

― ¿Estabas oyendo algo?

―Este…si…algo que me dejó mi padre a mí y mi hermana―respondió con mucho nerviosismo

― ¿Sabes?, luego de oír las cosas que nos dijiste y que vimos aquí, y ver cómo eres, de seguro tus padres habrán estado muy orgullosos de ti, ¿podrías decirme cómo eran?―mencionó Mina sentándose en la silla alado del joven

El chico se sonrojó pero ver esos cálidos ojos no pudo evitar que le saliera desde el corazón.

―Mis padres fueron felices. A pesar de todo, ellos nunca dejaron de sonreírnos. Ellos nunca perdieron la esperanza.

Mina observó al joven, y añadió inesperadamente.

―Estoy segura que donde sea que estén ahora, siguen siendo felices, al ver en el hombre en que te has convertido.

Sigfrid se sonrojó de nuevo hasta que la muchacha rubia se levantó repentinamente.

―Bueno, creo que debería ir a dormir, mañana nos espera la aniquilación del caos―colocando una mano en el hombro del joven―. No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien ¿oye?, una última cosa ¿en verdad no puedes decirnos tu nombre?, me gustaría poder recordarlo.

El chico de ojos celestes tuvo un ligero remordimiento.

En el pasado de ese tiempo donde habia ido, era muy probable que él no naciera, ya que se supone que sus padres se unieron luego de la primera devastación y suicidio de la princesa, en la reconstrucción del planeta, cuando el Caos estaba escondido, entonces no temió decirle su nombre.

―Me llamo Sigfrid.

La joven de Venus volvió a sonreírle haciendo que el joven quedara muy anonadado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Qué tanto haces, Seiya?, deberías dormir―vino llegando Setsuna junto al chico que estaba parado en la baranda.

El chico se volteó a ver a la Setsuna de ese tiempo.

―Mph, se me hace raro que me llames por mi nombre. Del tiempo donde vengo apenas y nos vimos, pero aquí me tratas por mi nombre, eso quiere decir que yo estuve dentro de esta guerra y peleé mucho a tu lado ¿no es cierto?

La mujer asintió y se acercó dónde estaba el chico.

―Por algún extraño motivo, deseaba tanto poder venir aquí.

―No puedo decir más, pero si te diré, que será un orgullo volver a pelear a tu lado, y que veas la destrucción del caos con tus propios ojos―sonrió Setsuna. Habían sido por años, compañeros de batalla. Habia visto nacer a sus hijos, los habia cuidado y tutelado. Ahora que ya no estaban, ella se consideraba como una segunda madre de Hilda y Sigfrid.

Seiya solo se limitó a observarla, y se quedó más tiempo en el barandal, aun cuando ésta se hubo retirado.

Solo unos pasos le hicieron retomar la guardia.

―Ah, eras tú… ¿es que nadie duerme?

―Lo mismo debería decirte Seiya―rió Mina acercándose

―No lo sé….es como si todo esto, tuviera algo que ver conmigo. No sé porque, pero me da mucha nostalgia―dijo Seiya muy serio.

―Yo también pensaba al inicio que era porque en esta época todos estamos muertos….pero luego me di cuenta que habia algo que a mí, _también me da una sensación familiar_ ―respondió Mina, para volver a añadir― ¿Entonces a ti también te pasa?,…vaya….esto es nuevo, y yo creía que habías venido porque querías estar cerca de Serena todo el tiempo posible.

El chico sonrió.

―Aunque no te parezca cierto. La verdad no he pensado en eso desde que ese chico llegó irrumpiendo en nuestra época―apuntó Seiya

―No sé cómo decir esto…pero de alguna manera te entiendo―respondió Mina.

Y quedaron allí en el barandal de esa ciudad subterránea, mirando los amplios techos del bunker, aunque no lo sabían , munidos de un sentimiento común que en ese momento no podían descifrar.

 _Estaban tan abstractos que ni cuenta se dieron de la sombra que los observaba._

Sigfrid los miraba, desde un rincón oscuro.

Era un cuadro que tanto él como su hermana tantas veces habían visto.

 _Ver a sus padres, unidos por un sentimiento._

―No pierdan nunca esa fe, papá y mamá. Juro que Hilda volverá a nosotros― dijo para sí, antes de alejarse del lugar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando se quitaba la armadura negra, su cuerpo se aligeraba bastante.

Pero estando en guerra, tenia la obligación de usarla, para protegerse.

Esa armadura habia sido un regalo de su padre, creada con polvo de estrellas y sangre de su querido padre.

Ya estaba por recostarse, ya que probablemente mañana sería el primer día diferente que recordase.

Así que volvió a encender los audios, aquel que le habia dejado su padre.

Quien fuera el artífice con su madre de la reconstrucción y luego líderes de la resistencia.

Si, el gran Seiya Kou.

Dicen que en algún pasado, él habia albergado dentro de su cuerpo a otra gran guerrera, Fighter, cuya esencia se habia perdido cuando la princesa dominada por Caos la eliminó, así como a Healer y Maker, así que él no llegó a conocerlas.

Pero sobrevivieron esos hombres valerosos, sus tíos y claro, su padre.

Y claro, su madre, la gran Mina, la otrora líder de las sailors scouts, la más poderosa de todas, que no claudicó jamás, ni siquiera cuando el alma se le rompió luego de que el amor de su vida muriese por protegerla a ella y a sus hijos.

La única forma que lograron derrotarla fue cuando el inescrupuloso Caos, luego del aniquilamiento de Hotaru, la última recipiente de este Destructor de Vidas, tomó el cuerpo de Hilda, su hija bien amada y al final terminó asesinándola, cuando con palabras engañosas hizo entrar en confianza a Minako, quien melancólica al oír a su hija, bajó la guardia y Caos aprovechó para matarla.

Sigfrid sonrió.

Pero sus padres habían sido precavidos. Habían pasado todo el tiempo, juntando energía estelar en secreto durante años, para ayudar a la debilitada llave de Setsuna y lograr que él o Hilda fueran al pasado a intentar hacer algo.

Volvió a prender los audios para seguir oyendo la voz de su padre, aquella que le instaba a no dejarse vencer nunca.

 _Ustedes son diferentes, están bendecidos. Y tendrán más tiempo que yo._

 _Así que ustedes deben terminar esta misión._

 _¡Vayan al pasado y adviertan a esta gran guerrera de lo que pasará!_

 _Ella fue mi amiga y le debo mucho._

 _Sailor Moon podrá detener esto, junto a las demás guerreras de ese tiempo._

 _Díganle que tener otro mundo es posible. Díganle que el destino es solo una palabra, el futuro es nuestro._

 _Háganlo y así ellos podrán tener lo único que nosotros nunca tuvimos._

 _No tengan miedo, hijos míos._

 _Nos volveremos a ver, se los aseguro, pero todavía tienen mucho camino por recorrer._

Sigfrid apagó los audios, cuando las lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos celestes, idénticos a su madre.

Como Hilda, quien habia heredado la mirada de su padre.

―Voy a salvar a Hilda, se los prometo, mamá y papá...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Al día siguiente, ya pasado parte de la mañana, fue la primera vez que la gente escondida dentro de las ciudades subterráneas pudo ver la luz del sol y el azul del cielo.

Y esa sensación de paz.

 _Calma._

 _Quietud._

 _Seguridad._

Y ese alivio. Como si algo tan largamente anhelado se haya dado.

Esa mañana, una decidida Sailor Moon, directamente encarnizada como la princesa tutelar del cristal de plata, junto a las valientes scouts del sistema solar interno, así como Fighter, usando al máximo sus poderes, habían logrado lo único que ellas podían hacer juntas.

Caos tardó mucho en rendirse.

Sí que dio batalla.

Y más porque sabía que podía escudarse en su huésped, Hilda, para intentar salvarse.

Pero no contaba con que el temido cristal de plata, estuviera de nuevo aquí.

No pudo oponerse a ese poder de curación y sanación, que hicieron estas guerreras del pasado, para liberar a esa joven atrapada.

Una vez liberada de aquellas cadenas y opresión que causaron su vida en una pesadilla, tal que habia matado a su madre, valiéndose de su imagen.

Era una joven de cabellos lisos y de un color celeste claro, con unos ojos azules que denotaban fuerza dentro de todo.

Al principio se resistió mucho, pero algo inexplicable pasó en un momento dado, cuando los ojos rojos de Hilda por unos segundos se volvieron azules, como normales, al ver a dos personas inesperadas, que creyó jamás volvería a ver.

 _Papá…mamá…_

Aunque el primero estaba en esos momentos con la esencia de Fighter, pudo reconocer a su padre, detrás de aquella guerrera, de la que solo habia oído hablar. Su tía nada menos.

Y fue ahí que se dio apertura y logró que sailor moon y las demás pudieran hacerle la curación lunar y salvarla.

Esos segundos de consciencia le dieron a entender que su hermano habia logrado ir al pasado, y no solo eso.

Habia traído a estos guerreros a ayudarlos.

 _La familia lo es todo. Y los amigos también._

Fue así que la Hilda que vivía en el fondo de aquel cuerpo corrompido por Caos, ayudó a Sailor Moon a encontrar una grieta para que esta encontrase la forma de penetrar en ella, y liberar a Hilda.

Sigfrid y Setsuna observaban con expectación.

No tenía esperanza que Hilda sobreviviese.

Pero no fue así.

Cuando la horrible oscuridad del Caos se desvaneció por completo, la joven cayó desde las alturas, y fue sailor venus quien saltó para tomarla y evitarle la caída.

Hilda que estaba consciente, pero sin fuerzas, se aferró como pudo a esos brazos.

Con un aroma tan conocido y melancólico para ella.

―! Te tengo!, ya todo está bien― la oyó decir sonriendo, deslumbrando con esta a la joven rescatada

Se aferró al cuerpo de sailor venus.

―Gracias….por salvarme―atinó a responder Hilda

Y se perdió por un momento en el perfume de ciruelas blancas de ella.

El único perfume que su madre habia usado durante toda su vida.

Estuvieron unos segundos a solas, con Hilda recostada sobre sus rodillas, antes que los demás llegaran a ellas.

― ¿Sabes?, se ve que tienes buen gusto. Tú también hueles a ciruelas blancas―atinó a sonreír Mina

―Es de familia―respondió Hilda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

―Mis padres lideraron la primera reconstrucción. Tengo fé que como hijo suyo, podré tener el valor junto a mi hermana, y Setsuna de reconstruir mi mundo―mencionó Sigfrid.

Ya todo habia terminado, y ya Serena habia invocado la llave del tiempo de la Setsuna de su tiempo, para que le abriera los portales y regresar a casa, así que estaban en plena despedida junto a todas esas personas agradecidas.

―Lo harás, eres fuerte― añadió Lita

―Ustedes salvaron nuestra época―atinó Amy

―Como la Rei de este tiempo ya no existe, les dejé en la habitación que ocupé varios amuletos que ayudaran a limpiar el porvenir―mencionó Rei

Solo Minako no pudo evitar acercarse ante Hilda y Sigfrid que estaban juntos, mirándolos.

Se acercó y les tomó las manos.

―No tengan miedo. Sus padres deben estar tan orgullosos de ustedes. Nos dieron a nosotros un regalo de vida que nunca olvidaremos―al decir esto, quitó de una de sus mangas, una frasquito y se lo dio a Hilda―. Mira, no me gustaría que se te acabe ese perfume de ciruelas blancas que usas. Es una casualidad que yo uso uno idéntico.

Hilda la abrazó, sorprendiendo a la guerrera.

Sigfrid se limitó a sonreír entre lágrimas.

Pero cuando alguien adelantó pasos, fue que se sorprendió.

Seiya, quien miraba la escena de repente le arrojó al joven Sigfrid unos objetos que el chico atrapó con facilidad.

Sus pendientes de estrella.

El kimmokiano le sonrió al hacerlo.

No entendía porque tuvo el impulso de hacerlo y darle esos objetos al chico.

Pero ver esa escena de Minako con Sigfrid y su hermana, le volvió a remover esa sensación de tremenda familiaridad y nostalgia, las mismas que lo habían movido a venir a esta época.

―Te traerán suerte―se limitó a decirle Seiya

Solo allí fue que Serena se arrodilló frente al sorprendido grupo.

―A mí no me queda más que pedirles perdón. Por no haberlos podido proteger ni prever lo que pasó aquí. Pero quiero que sepan que siempre los recordaré porque…―pero fue interrumpida por la Setsuna de cabellos cortos, quien fue a levantarla.

―No te preocupes, princesa. Ya todo está bien ahora. Y estoy más que segura que las almas de nuestras compañeras y amigos ahora al fin, descansan en paz.

Serena sonrió, y se quitó del pecho una diadema de cristal que tenía y se la pasó a Setsuna.

―Esta diadema está cargada con energía del cristal de plata. Podrá servir para reconstruir este… _nuestro planeta_.

Setsuna asintió, recibiendo el objeto.

En ese momento, un rayo de luz hizo aparición, abriéndose algo parecido a una puerta brillante y allí, apareció _la versión joven de sailor Plut_ , joven y munida de su báculo, para llevarse a esos viajeros del tiempo.

Fue un segundo corto que los ojos de las dos Setsunas hicieron contacto, y ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo, dándose una pequeña sonrisa al mismo tiempo.

 _De pronto, un brillo…_

Y de repente, allí en el lugar solo quedaron, Sigfrid, Hilda y Setsuna.

La pesadilla al fin, habia acabado.

Ya solo cuando hubieron desaparecido por completo, fue que hablaron.

― _Fue un gusto volver a pelear junto a ustedes_ ―mencionó melancólica Setsuna sin dejar de ver el espacio vacío de donde desapareció aquel resplandor.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fue la primera vez que hacía esto en años.

Pero creía que la ocasión ameritaba. El caos habia desaparecido por entero.

Sacó la botella de vino oscuro, una de esas que se guardaban y nadie bebía, y se encaminó al sitio sagrado

 _La tumba de las Sailors y la Resistencia._

Setsuna observó las lapidas recordatorias de sus compañeros caídos.

Las más nueva era de Mina seguida por las de Seiya y Hotaru, pero habia otras, algunas separadas por cortas líneas de tiempo como las de Serena, Rei, Galaxia, Yaten y Taiki, y las más antiguas de Amy, Lita, Darién, Michiru y Haruka.

Se arrojó sobre la hierba, luego de beber un gran sorbo de vino.

―! Lo logramos, muchachos!, al fin pudimos lograrlo!

Y rió, desde el fondo de su corazón de antigua guerrera y amiga.

Quizá ya no podría traerlos de vuelta, y que vivieran esto, pero ella, junto a Sigfrid e Hilda se aseguraría de vivir por ellos, y mantener su legado.

 _Sus amigos al fin descansarían en paz._

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **.**

―Vaya…se suponía que ya debíamos ir a Kimmoku, y al final, fuimos a una guerra del futuro―rió Seiya, sentado, en el anochecer del templo.

Habían postergado su regreso a su planeta para el día siguiente.

Ya casi todos se habían ido a casa. Solo estaban en el templo Yaten, Kakkyu y Taiki dormidos en el templo. Y claro, Rei, la dueña de casa junto a Minako quien se quedó con ella.

Y Seiya que no podía dormir.

― ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?―lo interrumpió Minako

―Mph…y yo que decía que a ti no te hace pegar el ojo el hecho que Yaten duerme en una habitación contigua―bromeó Seiya, invitándola a sentarse con él.

―Lo mismo digo de ti acerca de Serena...

Seiya observaba las estrellas.

―No he pensado en ella. Eso es raro.

―Es que hemos visto cosas que sobrepasan nuestra imaginación. Espero Sigfrid y su hermana pueda vivir esa paz que nos dieron a nosotros―dijo Mina

― ¿Se llamaba Sigfrid?―apuntó Seiya

Minako asintió.

―Es un buen nombre. Esos pendientes que le dejé le darán suerte….y éxito con las chicas―añadió Seiya con su típica mordacidad

Luego de las risas, hubo un silencio repentino.

―Oye, Seiya, mañana se van ¿pero van a regresar alguna vez?―preguntó Minako de repente―. Es que siendo que ahora habrá paz por siempre, no habrá necesidad que vuelvan.

No supo por qué, pero el saber que no volvería a verlos, le daba un _nosequé_ en el alma.

Sentía como si tuviera una conexión, en especial con Seiya, con quien habia visto y compartido mucho en aquel futuro distopico y alternativo.

―Nos volveremos a ver, Mina…y _es una promesa_ ―guiñándole un ojo.

Él era consciente que ahora debía regresar y ayudar en la reconstrucción del Kimmoku.

Pero algo le decía que debía volver después.

Y no porque quizá estuviera enamorado de Serena. Pensar en ella ya no le estrujaba el pecho.

Volvería… _porque de verdad quería volver_.

―Es una promesa entonces― apuntó Mina, pasándole una mano, que él correspondió sinceramente.

 _El destino es solo una palabra, el futuro es nuestro._

 _._

 _._

 _¿FINAL?  
_

* * *

 _ **COMENTARIOS Y AGRADECIMIENTOS.**  
_

Antes que nada muchas gracias a las personas que leen y han comentado.

Mención especial a Naiara Moon, una de las personas que mas ganas me da de seguir explorando los MinaSei.

También mis agradecimientos a Tatily, Kamisumi, Hitomi, Rossy Kou, Talantia, Tsukigirl.

Como ven, el futuro alternativo quedó como quedó, y el presente, quedó muy esperanzador, entre Minako y Seiya.

Me hubiese gustado hacer una escena más entre Sigfrid y su padre hablando de la armadura, pero ya me pareció que iba a ser redundante siendo que ya habia tenido una escena de Sigfrid con Mina en el salón a solas.

Por eso preferí que le diera los pendientes, asi como al descuido y más insisti en Hilda con Mina, porque la chica estaba muy apenada porque el caos se valió de su cuerpo para anilquilar a su mamá con sus propias manos.

Ahora si gustan y me dicen, puedo hacer un capitulo especial más hablando de esa Mina y ese Seiya del futuro alternativo, y como fue que se unieron.

Eso si podemos hacerlo.

La Mina y Seiya del presente, si se dieron cuenta, la cosa quedó muy esperanzadora, ya que Seiya volver, porque le habia prometido que vendria, y quizá ahi los sentimientos si surjan y es muy posible que las versiones de Sigfrid e Hilda si puedan nacer en nuestro tiempo.

Espero les haya gustado este experimento.

Les dejo con un beso.

Paola.


End file.
